<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Barisi Fluffy Family Valentine by Ava_now</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22728694">A Barisi Fluffy Family Valentine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ava_now/pseuds/Ava_now'>Ava_now</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Barisi Dads AU [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Law &amp; Order: SVU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Kid Fic, Love, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, family fic, i'm serious keep insulin nearby, so nauseatingly sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:14:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22728694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ava_now/pseuds/Ava_now</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonny, Rafael, and their daughter Marlene celebrate Valentine's day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Barisi Dads AU [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Barisi Fluffy Family Valentine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I honestly don't think I've ever written anything this sweet in my life.  It's so sweet I'm almost ashamed to post it.  So there's my apology in advance!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Now DIS looks great!”  Marlene leaned across the table to adjust one of the homemade heart placemats.  “You did good work, Daddy!”</p><p>Sonny smiled, tossing the hand towel over his shoulder.  “Thanks, baby.  Did you write your words on the placemats?”</p><p>She nodded.  “Yep. You and Daddy helped write my words, 'member? My love notes are here--” she pointed to some childish scrawl on the paper mat--”and yours are wight here.”  She pointed to Sonny’s handwriting.  Excitedly, she pointed to a third note in small, neat writing.  “And dat’s Papi’s!  Will he be here soon?”</p><p>“Hopefully.”  Sonny pulled the chicken parm out of the oven and set it on the stove.  Rafael had been working late hours recently, and neither of them were sure he would make it by seven, the time they had agreed upon.  “Remember, though, if Papi doesn’t make it, then we will just save our notes to read on Saturday at breakfast when we’re all here.”</p><p>“Papi will be here,” she replied confidently, with a firm nod.  “Papi loves us and can’t wait to wead his notes!” Marlene slid out of the chair she’d been kneeling in.  “Can I put some stickers on our placemats?”</p><p>“Sure, honey,” Sonny told her, finishing up the salad.  “Just don’t stick any on the words.”</p><p>“Got it.” She skipped down the hall to her bedroom to get the stickers, and Sonny turned back to the salad, trying to feel as certain as his daughter did.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t believe he was cutting it this close, but he was determined to stop at the florist’s on the way home.</p><p>Sonny was going to be shocked if he made it.  He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been home during the week in time to tuck Marlene into bed, never mind to eat dinner together.  But tonight he’d made it work.  It was now 6:58 and he could see the florist shop right up the street. Exchanging his quick stride for a near-jog, he reached the door and swung it open.  The florist, Mario, frowned when he saw Rafael enter.</p><p>“Cutting it close, Rafael,” he stated, crossing his arms.  “Better be quick, tonight.”</p><p>He grinned.  “It is.  Two flowers--one red rose and one white daisy.  That’s it.”</p><p>Mario moved toward his refrigerated display.  “Going for underwhelming this Valentine’s Day?” he teased, reaching for the flowers Rafael had requested.</p><p>“Funny.”  Rafael leaned against the counter and watched as Mario wrapped the flowers individually, arranging a small bit of baby’s breath with each.  “Those look terrific.  Sonny and Marley will love them.”</p><p>Mario laughed.  “Of course they will.  You tell them I made them special, just for them, right?”</p><p>Rafael nodded, handing over cash.  “You know I will.  Thanks for your help.”  Carefully he carried the flowers out of the store and headed down the street toward home.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>“My belly’s hungry, Daddy.”  Marlene jumped on the couch and climbed into Sonny’s lap.  “Is it seven yet?”</p><p>Sonny sighed.  “A little after, love.  Let’s give Papi a few more minutes.  He hasn’t called so he may be on his way right now.”</p><p>Marlene sighed back at him, loudly and dramatically, and Sonny’s mouth immediately bent into a smile.  Their daughter had definitely inherited her papi’s melodramatic streak.</p><p>The front door opened quietly, and Marlene bounded off the couch and across the floor.  “Papi!” she squealed, throwing her arms around him.  “Happy Valentine’s Day!  It’s time to celebrate!  Did you know it’s seven o’clock?”</p><p>Rafael laughed, dropping his briefcase and handing the flowers to Sonny.  “Hola, princesa,” he replied, scooping her into his arms.  “Happy Valentine’s Day to you, my love, and yes...I know it is seven o’clock!  Are you hungry for Daddy’s good dinner?”</p><p>Marlene nodded enthusiastically.  “He made chicken--the GOOD kind, with the cheese and the noodles!”</p><p>Rafael carefully set Marlene down so she could head toward the kitchen, and leaned over to Sonny.  “Happy Valentine’s Day, mi amor,” he murmured, pressing a soft kiss against Sonny’s cheek before nipping his ear.</p><p>“Be careful what you start there, Papi,” Sonny teased back, giving Rafael’s ass a light squeeze.  “It’s awhile before bedtime still.”</p><p>“Guys,” Marlene called from the kitchen, “are we gonna eat now?  I’m SO hungry!”</p><p>“Yes, yes, yes,” Sonny called back, grinning at Rafael and taking his hand as they headed toward the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>“That was amazing,” Rafael sighed, pushing his chair back a bit from the table.  “I wish I had cooking skills like you, Sonny.  How was yours, mija?”</p><p>Marlene nodded, scooping the last of her noodles into her mouth.  “SO good!” she replied, mouth full and eyes wide.  “Can we have this again tomorrow?”</p><p>Sonny laughed.  “As flattered as I am with the request, dolly...no.  We won’t be having this tomorrow night.  But we do have special dessert, remember?”  He winked at Marlene.  “Help me pick up the dishes from the table, and we’ll share dessert with Papi.”</p><p>“YAY!” Marlene squealed, then wiped her hands quickly on her napkin before picking up her plate and taking it to the sink.</p><p>“Was dessert a cooperative effort?” Rafael asked, passing his plate to his daughter and watching as Sonny pulled a few items from the fridge.  A moment later, Marlene handed him a clean dessert plate.</p><p>“Lookit, Papi!” Marlene exclaimed as she slid back into her seat and Sonny placed an impressive tray of treats in the middle of the table.  “We did it together!  Daddy teached me how to dip stuff into chocolate!”</p><p>“He did, indeed,” Rafael mused, taking in the tray and its contents.  Strawberries, pineapple, pretzels, graham crackers, and a variety of other fruits and cookies were dipped in different chocolates and sprinkled with sugars and decorative hearts.  “Sonny, you outdid yourself.  This is amazing.”</p><p>Sonny grinned.  “Only the best for my loves,” he said, taking a strawberry from the tray and biting into it.  “Speaking of my loves…”  He picked up the placemat heart from under his plate.  “Are we ready to read our love notes, my loves?”</p><p>“Yes!” Rafael reached over quickly to pick up Marlene’s plate before it could end up in the floor as she pulled her placemat up to examine it.  She handed it to Rafael.  “Read, please?”</p><p>He chuckled.  “Okay.  Let’s see...Daddy said, ‘Dear Marley Mae, I love you to the moon and back, and even more than my favorite snack.”  Rafael rolled his eyes at Sonny and Marlene giggled.  “You are my favorite little girl in the world, dolly, and I hope you have a perfect Valentine’s day!  Love, Daddy.’ And mine says, “To my princesa, You are my heart.  Te amo mucho, my sweet girl.  All my love, Papi.”</p><p>“Aw!” Marlene’s smiled stretched widely across her face.  “Dat’s so nice, guys!  Thank you Daddy!  Thank you, Papi!”  Rafael handed the heart back to her.  She took it and looked expectantly at him.  </p><p>“Are you going next?” Sonny asked him, nudging his shoulder.</p><p>“Um, ok.”  He picked up his own heart.  “Okay, this one is from Marley and it says, ‘Hi my Papi!  Happy Valentine’s Day!  I love you because you are nice and you have pretty ties and ‘cause you give me good snugglies and read good stories.  Also your whiskers are prickly.  Love, Marlene.’”  He smiled and winked at her, then ruffled her hair.  “Thank you, sweetheart.”</p><p>“What did Daddy say?” she asked.</p><p>“Oh...here, Daddy said, ‘ Happy Valentine’s Day, Rafa.  Your love is the most--” Rafael’s throat suddenly swelled, and he swallowed hard and blinked the tear from his eye.  After a second, he continued.  “--the most beautiful thing I’ve ever experienced.  Thank you for sharing it with me.  Much love.”  Rafael cleared his throat, then leaned over to Sonny.  “Thank you, honey.”  He pressed a kiss to Sonny’s lips quickly.  Sonny couldn’t help but smile as he watched Rafael pull back, blushing slightly.  “Your turn,” Rafael told him.</p><p>Sonny let out a happy sigh,.  “Okay, let me see here...alrighty, from Marley…’Dear Daddy, You are the very best daddy in the whole wide world.  I like your hair and how fast you run even if you can’t catch me.’” Sonny stopped reading and raised one eyebrow at Marlene.  She giggled again.  “I think we’ll see about THAT one, Missy,” he said, tickling her belly with one hand before turning his attention back to the paper.  “‘You are so nice and I like how you give me to bestest hugs in the whole wide world.  I love you big, big bunches.  Love, Marlene.’”  He looked at her fondly.  “I love you too, Marley.”</p><p>“Now wead Papi’s!” Marlene directed, and Sonny found the start of Rafael’s note.</p><p>“‘ Dear Sonny, Thank you for the sunshine you bring into my life each and every day.  You’re giving me a happily ever after I didn’t know I could have and I am so grateful for each moment.  Thank you for loving me, even at my worst, mi soleado.  You’re my dream come true. Te amo.”</p><p>Sonny suddenly realized that Rafael’s arm was wrapped behind his body; he leaned forward, blinking away his tears and gently kissed his husband.  “Happy Valentine’s Day, baby,” Sonny whispered into Rafael’s skin, and Rafael brushed a kiss back against  Sonny’s lips.</p><p>“Guys,” Marlene interrupted, “you can stop kissing now.”</p><p>*</p><p>They were lying in bed, skin against skin, some soft Marvin Gaye emitting from Sonny's phone.  Marlene had been asleep for hours, and they had spent their time since turning the loving words they'd shared into more moments worth remembering.</p><p>Sonny sighed, feeling completely at peace and content as Rafael continued to press light kisses along his jawline.  “This was a great Valentine’s day,” he mused, stroking Rafael’s hair.</p><p>“Mmhmm,” Rafael hummed.  “They get better every year.”</p><p>“Yeah,” he agreed, and his lips met his husband’s.  “They certainly do.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>